The Columbus Health Department will employ two persons as a management/union team 1) to serve as consultants to participating employers and union groups in the development of policies and procedures, 2) to carry on educational programs for management and union personnel, regarding appropriate handling of troubled persons with particular attention to those with drinking problems, and 3) to be available to aid in the evaluation, referral, disposition and follow-up of individual cases. A major objective is more flexibility in hospitalization and medical care insurance plans to assure more adequate use of existing and developing community treatment resources.